1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of waterproofing a coated electric wire attached connector terminal which is connected to one end of a coated electric wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a molding metal mold is known to make a connector terminal, which is connected to one end of a coated electric wire, waterproof. This molding metal mold is provided with a hollow molding part in upper and lower metal molds, and an end connecting part is set in this molding part. This end connecting part is referred to the front end of an electric wire while a terminal metal fitting is crimped. The end connecting part is coated and molded by injecting molding resin in a melted state into the molding part of the molding metal mold (refer to a patent document 1).